The present invention comprises a new Aubrieta, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ABRZ0002’.
‘ABRZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ABRZ0002’ has light violet flowers, compact and mounded habit with good vigor, and is very winter hardy.
‘ABRZ0002’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G1424-52’ with larger and darker flowers and less branching compared to ‘ABRZ0002’.
The male parent of ‘ABRZ0002’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘E0580-1’ with darker flower color with an eye and larger leaves compared to ‘ABRZ0002’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2007 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ABRZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in march 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ABRZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.